


Apart

by thecrooktomyassasin



Series: The one I love [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternative of the fic "Together", Angst, F/M, Hurt, Legion!Leonard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/pseuds/thecrooktomyassasin
Summary: Sometimes... love isn't enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flabbergabst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/gifts).



> Prompt by @flabbergabst who got me to write some angsty stuff finally:  
> "Ok so the prompt is kinda like your last update. Legion!Len and Sara "having fun" but Legion!Len knows about Legends! Len. He then notices Sara caring for him, touching him differently. Stuff like that. He then tells her, in the middle of their moment, that what's going on with them should stop because she's starting to treat him as her Snart and he couldn't handle it. He doesn't like feelings and all. He's telling her because he doesn't want to just disappear on her.   
> Then Sara's like, "one last time pls" and Len's like, "no. I'm going" then on his way out sara said, "let me borrow a minute of your time and just let me kiss you the way i wanted to kiss him. Let me say goodbye to you the way i shouldve said goodbye to him, blah blah". Basically all her regrets. One last time. Then you decide the ending :)"
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights to the CW network.

She had moved close to him again; graceful like a cat and beautiful like a rose.

Sara and Leonard were in the warehouse where they always met up. She had slipped another note in his parka in their latest encounter; he didn’t even know how this woman had the time to kick so much ass and slip him notes at the same time.  

Of course, against his better judgment he showed up and only a few seconds passed before Sara was on him; tearing the clothes off of his skin in quick moves and pushing him on the couch. And they were suddenly back to their little game.

She lowered herself and started trailing kisses down the man’s neck; occasionally nibbling his earlobe. Leonard felt a moan escape his mouth involuntarily and then Sara saw the fresh stitches on his ribs, courtesy of Rip’s gun which Nate had given him as a welcome-back gift, even though he didn’t know the captain himself before.

_She remembered seeing him in the battlefield; knees giving out and him falling on the ground while he muttered curses aimed at the former Time Master. Sara was ready to run to his side; heart thumping in her chest like crazy, but was stopped by Mick’s hand on her shoulder. His eyes had warned her, so she backed off and ignored the crook who had his eyes on her._

Her fingers ghosted over the stitched wound softly and she was careful not to hurt him as she started trailing feather-light kisses down his chest until she reached his newest scar. Her blue eyes lifted and looked at Leonard, whose expression had shifted from lustful to… _appalled_.

Emotionless banging he could do and he found himself rather drawn to Sara, but _this_ … this was different. The times before, they didn’t take their time with each other; they didn’t stroke scars or whisper arousing and sweet words in ears. It was all about finding a release, and occasionally an escape from both of their sometimes overbearing teams.

What they had together was a deep need; a primal yearning for one another and that was what always pulled them closer.

At least that’s what he thought before they told him. He knew that Sara had a connection with him; the Leonard Snart that she knew. But he didn’t know that she had feelings for _him_. And now he was going paranoid and even that soft graze was making a shiver spread down his spine.

“Sara, stop.” He practically cried out; jumping off of the couch like he wanted to run away and like he really was desperate to be free of her touch as if it was poisonous. Sara looked at him with worry lacing her features and she stood up to face him.

“What’s wrong?” She questioned and the raw pleading tone that escaped her lips was torturous. Sara stretched out her arm towards him and the innocent action made Leonard take another quick step back. 

_He thought of Sara and how so many times she had laced their fingers together when they were joined._

_How she would keep their eyes locked as she rode him to completion and how Sara would cup his face when she would kiss him._

She was unconsciously breaking their unspoken agreement. _No feelings._

“I know about him. And you.” He stated as he picked up his thrown shirt and put it back on, losing no time as he worked on the buttons. All color was lost from Sara’s face and she felt the clench in her stomach almost unbearable. “And I’m not him, even though you have been treating me like we are the same person this whole time.”

“I have no illusion regarding our arrangement and, _me and… him_ ; that has nothing to do with us.” She tried to explain but her statement seemed to make Leonard’s blood boil even more. 

“You don’t get it, do you?” Sara felt her breath catch on her throat. “There is no us. And this has been fun, but I’m no one’s replacement and this whole _‘feelings’_ thing isn’t my style.”

She felt the tears that were beginning to well up in her eyes and wondered how did she get to this point? How did Sara Lance found herself so emotional over Leonard Snart. She figured that that’s what loss does to you; it bends and bends you until you _break_.

And at that moment, she really had broken.

“And it’s not you; _really_ it’s not.” He explained and grabbed his coat that had also ended up on the floor. “You are young and hot and you got a _lot_ of stamina. But I don’t do feelings.”

She took her hand in his and gazed up at him with her watery eyes.

Sara was such a view at that moment, lips still swollen and cheeks flushed and her hair was falling loose and messy on her shoulders. The few top buttons of her long-sleeved top were popped open and he could see the ample of her cleavage and her eyes were almost pleading as she was unspokenly begging him to stay.

He wanted to stay and compromise; to pull her back to the couch and spend their time together until the first rays of sun would creep in and they would wake up together in a tangle of limbs. But he couldn’t. He knew that once their mission was complete, he would be back in Central City 2013 and there was nothing he could do to prevent it. He had Lisa to look after and he would rather suffer forever with his thoughts of Sara, than let anything happened to his baby sister.

“I’ll see you around.” He managed to say but as he was ready to exit the warehouse, the blonde had grasped him by his hand and forced him to face her. “What are you doing?”

“Can I kiss you, Leonard?” She asked him and her voice was almost a soft whimper. “Just one last time. Just to say goodbye.” Her hand now moved to cup his cheek. “When I said goodbye to Leonard I didn’t get to show him what I really felt and I really want to show _you_. What I really feel about _you_.”

 

“Okay. One last time.”  Leonard agreed reluctantly and Sara lost no time as she tip-toed to reach his lips. The two had shared many kisses in the past weeks; most of them lustful and needy, a mess of teeth and battling tongues. But this was the most surreal kiss Leonard had _ever_ experienced.

Sara’s mouth moved against his softly; almost gliding, as she connected their lips and paused for a few second like she was reveling the way in which they fit together so perfectly. She sucked his bottom lip softly as both of her hands cradled the man’s head and held him in place.  She felt the tears that fell almost crystalline from her eyes but ignored them as she found herself lost in the sensation of the man she loved.

She sensed him relax and soon he was kissing her back; no tongue, just so many unspoken words lost in a kiss that seemed to last forever.

Sara was the one who broke the liplock and she pretended to not see the small leap Leonard’s head made, as if he wanted to keep kissing her. The woman quickly wiped her tears and looked up at the man who was staring at her unable to speak.

“Goodbye, Leonard.” She whispered and grabbed her own coat before practically running out of the warehouse; not giving the bewildered man a second glance.

His fingers touched _his still kiss-swollen lips._

_“Goodbye, Sara.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Also credits for helping my angsty inspiration have to go to:  
> \- Spoby from Pretty Little Liars in episode 7x07 & 7x10 (Damn these two)  
> \- Say Something I'm Giving you by A Great Big World  
> \- Can't Help Falling In Love With You by Haley Reinhart


End file.
